devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Acheron Blackfire
Acheron Blackfire, the Scourge of Loki, the Champion of Freya, is a worlds renowned wizard in the Forgotten Realms. He is a wizard from the Gray Wizards who closed the Gates of Helheim when they threatened to open. He had embarked on many adventures and misadventures since. Appearance Acheron is fairly tall with a lithe but muscular frame. He has messy red hair subtly streaked with brown and amber. His almond shaped eyes are copper. He has pointed ears and a slight bronze tinge to his skin, hinting at his sun elf heritage. He also has high cheekbones. In the Wicked Kings, he gains several scar makes on the right side of his face from Countess the cat. Since his eye was scratched out, he now wears a red eye patch with a golden sun sewn into it. Acheron is normally seen wearing a red, white, and gold Robe of the Archmage that he trimmed down to a jacket after getting hit by a stray fireball, which he wears over a red tunic and brown pants. He always wears brown hiking boots. When not on missions or quests, he normally wears plain and comfortable clothing. He's particularly fond of wearing turtlenecks. Personality At first, Acheron is generally irritable, sarcastic, and perpetually pissed. He is stubborn, abrasive, and sometimes came off as rude or mean. However, as the first story progressed, he showed a more vulnerable and caring side to him was revealed. He cares very deeply about his friends and will go on a full blown rage against anyone who harms them. While he can seem simple-minded at times, Acheron is actually very intelligent and highly manipulative. He is also pretty violent and ruthless when it comes to fighting enemies who have wronged him or hurt his friends. He also isn't above using dirty tricks, such as implanting Spellbombs in the Suicide Squad's necks. As he got older, Acheron stopped acting so outwardly dark and angry and instead adopted a joking and slightly sardonic persona. He doesn't take many things seriously and casually ambles into things that could lead him into trouble. He can be a bit of a jokester, sometimes at inappropriate times. He also has a pretty dirty mind and a fondness for lewd jokes. Acheron feels tremendous empathy toward those who suffer, especially ones who experience abuse, shown with Rogue Cheney, and other members of the elite. He's also shown being angry at people who harm those he cares about or innocent people. But he can also rise above his hatred; shown when he lets Waylin Cheney kill his father Peren, saying that while he himself got over Peren's whole deal, Waylin did not. Acheron is easily one of the most openly kind members of the floor. Acheron's personal symbol is the sun, for him a symbol of the past he rose above and a bright beacon toward the future ahead. He has a sun designed in his eyepatch and wears an amulet with a sun pendant on it. Biography Early Life Acheron is the son of Peren belle de Vil, the king of the sun elves, and Cora Blackfire, a human woman who at the time was hosting Freya, a goddess. Therefore, he is counted as both a son of Cora Blackfire and a son of Freya. When he was born, Peren took him to hide him in the palace to hide his existence from everyone. What he did not know was that Cora gave birth to a second baby, Aroconus, but Aroconus was taken to the Silver Marshes. Acheron was raised in the Sun Palace in Sunwood and it is hinted that Peren abused him. Eventually, Peren decided to try to discreetly dispose of Acheron. When Peren's guards snuck him out of the palace and to Midgard, Acheron knocked them all out and escaped them, eventually making his way to the campsite of the Gray Wizard on his own after a year. The Gray Wizards is where Acheron was reunited with his twin brother, Aroconus, and his younger brother, Zoro Blackfire. He was placed in a learning group with Aroconus and four other mages: Miri La'arnie, Ea Art, Nexa Surge, and Barry Starsplitter. As a fire mage, he was put in Dahlia Falmea's class, though he also took some other classes from other teachers. His favorite teacher was mentioned to be Dworgyn Tearm. During an exercise at the Gray Wizards, Acheron came into possession of his archmage robe. Acheron and his brothers located his mother at some point while she and her wife Holly Evanwood were trying to find her. He kept living with the Gray Wizards but he visited his mother and stepmother. Gates of Helheim At the beginning of the story, Acheron is gazing at the Oracle's Cave and wonders what it holds, since he didn't know about the Oracle at first. He is told to hurry up by Aroconus, since their class is about to start. Before class starts, Acheron snipes at Miri and accidentally offends her, prompting Aroconus to sarcastically state that the day he'd get a girlfriend was the day cows would fly. The class then starts and the teacher, Dworgyn, goes over afterlives and mentions the Gates of Helheim. Before he goes to lunch, he overhears the teacher discussing the possibility that the Gates of Helheim are opening. He also witnesses Ea attack their rude classmate. That night, Acheron has a prophetic (though unknown at the time) dream of the dead flooding back into the other Nine Worlds. He dreams that one of them kills Miri. He wakes up and is disgruntled about the fact that he is now dreaming about Miri. He falls back asleep, but later he is woken up by Dworgyn, who takes him, Aroconus, and Miri to the Temple of Mystra to speak with Alassra Silverhand and the Oracle, Clair Voyante. Claire announces that Acheron is the subject of her latest prophecy. After Alassra officially sends them on their quest, Dworgyn suggests that they recruit Dusk Jillian Luzon and Jackolopieous Entreri and gives them a ring to bribe Dusk with. He also privately slips Acheron some Spellbombs. Acheron, Aroconus, and Miri leave the Camp of Magic using Yggdrasil Jr. The trio finds Dusk and Jackolopieous in Hydra Head, a tavern in Daggerford. They bribe Dusk using the ring, and the plan works, as now Dusk and Jackolopieous will help them. However, the tavern is attacked by a helhound and a helmed horror, so they fight them off. After that, they leave Daggerford and explain their quest to them. Afterwards, they set up a camp. Acheron and Miri share a few snide remarks before Jackolopieous comes back with some dinner he scrapped together. The next morning, they set off towards the Blood Crystal Mountains, where the Midgard Gate is located. However, they can only make it to Crocus that day. In the city, Jackolopieous and Aroconus get into an argument on what to do next. Acheron seemingly settles it by declaring that Dusk and Jackolopieous can go get an inn room while he, Aroconus, and Miri take some time away from them, but this provokes Dusk and she attacks him, but he is saved by the dwarf Irene Bellona. They tell her and her sister Krista of their quest and their dilemma. The dwarf sisters invite them to stay in their apartment. After they sleep, Irene and Krista join the quest group with minimal resistence. Since they will be facing a death knight, the group decides to recruit criminals from Scarlet Prison. Acheron goes along with this ideas and injects the Spellbombs Dworgyn gave him into their necks, using it at a threat to keep them in line. He also dubs them the Suicide Squad. On the way to the Blood Crystal Mountains, they are attacked by a water elemental. Acheron is unable to fight it because its water trumps his fire, and he hits his head on a tree. During the arguments, he had been in an argument with Miri. When he regains consciousness, he asks Levi what he did to make Aroconus angry enough to go ballistic on a water elemental. After the fight, Acheron explains to the Suicide Squad that Aroconus wanted to recruit Rowan Evanwood, a ranger of the Dark Forest. Romero instantly explodes in anger but Acheron shuts him up with the bomb. Then he goes over to wait for word of his brother's recovery. He shares a warm moment with Miri, before it is interrupted by Lian. Nevertheless, Acheron is happy to hear that Aroconus was healing well. Half an hour later, they travel to the Dark Forest and find Rowan Evanwood. She agrees to help them on the quest and keep the Suicide Squad in line. The Red Wizards Strike Back Shortly before the story begins, Acheron, along with Aroconus, Miri, Zoro, and Ea, are sent into the headquarters of the Red Wizards on a mission, but are captured and imprisoned in the dungeons. In Between the Stories Acheron and Miri got married and has three children, Caden, Zoe, and Arya Blackfire. Acheron and Miri also didn't continue adventuring and he instead worked as a glassblower for the Gray Wizards. However, Acheron often told the children stories of their adventuring days and taught Caden and Arya how to fight. Rise of the Blackfires It's a normal day for the Blackfire family, and Acheron is teaching Caden and Arya about swordplay. During lunch, the Great Red Dragon Red attacks the Gray Wizard headquarters. Acheron, Miri, and Spencer Gorge fight him, but the dragon first burns Miri to death, enraging Acheron, who attacks Red, who in turn impales him to death. With his dying breath, Acheron tells Spencer to take the kids to his brother Aroconus. Acheron has a vision of a woman on a white horse taking him somewhere, telling him sternly to stop struggling. He passes out, and wakes up on a bed beside Miri. He deduced they are indeed dead, even though he can't explain what is happening. The woman comes back and introduces herself as Halla, a Valkyrie, and reveals that she chose them to ascend to Valhalla. Halla explains how Valhalla works before taking Acheron and Miri to the welcoming feast, where Odin, the lord of Valhalla arrives, and the thane Isteval Clegane introduced the new einherjar. Revenge of the Trickster God The Wicked Kings Son of Death To Kill A Dragon Abilities *Fire Magic: Acheron's main ability is his powerful fire magic. He always had an affinity for fire and worked to hone his skills using the magic of fire. His skill with fire magic, and magic in general, is so good that he doesn't need a wand to cast spells. His signature spell is delayed fire blast. However, if he is wet, he will have trouble "lighting up," shown when the group fought a water elemental. *Fire Resistance: Acheron had resistance fire spells, extreme heat, and burning himself. *Fueled by Air: Acheron and his brother Aroconus can combine their attacks, with Aroconus using his wind to increase the power and intensity of Acheron's fire. *Swordsmanship: He was taught by Levi Grace how to properly wield and fight with a sword. He wields the magic sword Dragon Slayer, which has the power to kill dragons. Einherji Abilities *Enhanced Abilities: After becoming an einherji, Acheron's physical abilities enhanced, and he is now faster, stronger, and more durable than a regular mortal. *Einherji Immortality: As an einherji, Acheron no longer ages. As long as he is in Hotel Valhalla, he will keep resurrecting from mortal wounds. Relationships Family *Miri La'arnie: Acheron has a complex relationship with Miri. At first, they seemed to hate each other because of their many differences. However, they do care very deeply for each other. The two also fall in love with each other over the course of the story. However, they still fight sometimes. They are also great friends along with being a couple. When they become adults, they married and decided not to rattle their lives with quests. They had three children, Caden, Zoe, and Arya, who they still check on even after dying. *Aroconus Blackfire: Acheron shares a close relationship with his twin brother. He occasionally teases him but he cares alot about him. They are mentioned to have that "twin bond." He loved his brother even though they started to drift apart a bit when they started their families. *Zoro Blackfire: Acheron loves his younger brother and at first feels a sort of instinct to protect him. However, there are less interactions between them than Aroconus. *Caden, Zoe, and Arya Blackfire: Acheron is close to his children and loves them very much. He also trains them to fight for when they're in danger. Of the three, he is the closest to Arya, but Caden admires him more. Friends *Harleia Tormentor: Acheron and Harleia share a close friendship. More coming soon *Levi Grace: Acheron and Levi share a father-son connection of sorts with each other. He cares for Levi a lot and trusts him with the safety of his children. When Levi died and reached Valhalla, Acheron was overjoyed to see him. *Irene Bellona: Acheron and Irene have a good relationship. Acheron admires her strength and craft. She was the one who deemed him worthy of Dragon Slayer and was happy to do so. She cares for him sort of like son. *Hallmates: Acheron is close to his hallmates in Valhalla: Gajeel Graymark, Asvord Midwinter, and Azalar Falconhand. He also respects their Valkyrie, Halla Everdeen, and made friends with Abrielle Cobb, a new einherji who came after him. *Countess: Countess, full name Countess Anna Elena von Pumpkinova, is Acheron's familiar who has the ability to grow into a giant, mutated cat. She was kept by Peren for a long time, until Acheron took her with him after defeating her in combat. Because of his mercy, she became loyal to him and functions as his familiar and helper in battle. Even though he isn't a cat person, Acheron loves her and loves to joke about the time she scratched his eye out. Others *The Elite: Acheron is shown to care about the individual members of the Elite, especially when he hears of how Peren abuses them. He's shown to very deeply about Rogue Cheney, who got the worst of it, and Kira Blackfire, his granddaughter. *Waylin Cheney: Acheron held off on killing his father to let Waylin do it and fulfill his revenge quest. Enemies *Ashardalon/Red: The Great Red Dragon is a mysterious and powerful dragon who attacked the Gray Wizards, killed his wife, then Acheron himself. Despite the fact that his death worked out, Acheron resented the dragon for killing him, and the more he learned about Red's hobbies of burning villages for fun, the angrier he got. Eventually, Acheron jumps at the chance for revenge against Red. *Hel: Hel is very annoyed by Acheron, who was able to close her Gates, even the last one, against all odds. Both think they are annoying, and Hel hates the fact that Acheron rose to fame due to defeating her. She was enraged when he was taken to Valhalla upon his death. Acheron has no patience for her going after his family because of this. *Loki: Acheron thinks that Loki is annoying, but competent and dangerous. He especially hates the god for raping his daughter and kidnapping his wife. Though the chance doesn't come up often, Acheron is always eager to take Loki down a peg. *Peren belle de Vil: Acheron hates his father and everything he stands for and takes great pleasure in embarrassing him when he revealed to all the sun elves that he, Aroconus, and Zoro are his children. When Peren claims that Acheron is his greatest shame, Acheron turns the tables on him, delcaring that Peren is his greatest embarrassment, being a bitter old man who clung to past hatred and refused to move forward, and beat innocent people into submitting to his cruel agenda. Despite his hatred, Acheron does not kill him, instead being satisfied with embarrassing him and letting the falling palace crush him, giving the killing blow to Waylin Cheney. *Mephistopheles: Acheron melted his face. Trivia *Acheron was named after the River Acheron in Greek Mythology, and he was loosely based off Eren Yeager from Attack on Titan at first. *Acheron is the first Dungeons and Dragons character Devil DM ever made for this world. *Acheron's original name was Nightshade. It was changed to Blackwater, then altered to Blackfire. Nightshade was ultimately given to Ezra Nightshade and Blackwater was given to Uma Blackwater and Nia Blackwater. *According to Miri, Acheron apparently has the scent of fresh strawberries. Category:Males Category:Fire Mages Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Norse Characters Category:Human Hybrids Category:Half Elves Category:Half Sun Elves Category:Einherjar Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Demigods Category:Blackfire Family Members Category:Gates of Helheim Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wicked Kings Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:He/Him Category:Rise of the Blackfires Characters Category:To Kill A Dragon Characters Category:Twins Category:Residents of Valhalla Category:Son of Death Characters Category:Red Wizards Strike Back Characters Category:Gray Wizards Category:A to Z Category:Floor 20 Members Category:Champions of Gods Category:Wizards Category:School of Evocation